


We Are Giants

by Chasyn



Series: Next [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Graduation, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: We Are Giants by Lindsey Stirling
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Kudos: 1





	We Are Giants

He shrunk in on himself as he stood there looking out at the crowd. He expected it, he did. He knew the man wouldn't come. Scott hadn't supported anything he'd done his entire life. Why would graduating college be any different? Zach sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. His dad always made him feel so small, so helpless, like he was nothing. And Zach hated the man for it. But he still couldn't help but feel the loss.

"Hey." Owen reached out and grabbed Zach's hand. He squeezed it and smiled. "I'm so proud of you." He said softly. "You know that right?"

Zach looked at him.

"We all are." Owen continued.

Zach looked out at the crowd again. His mother, his brother, aunt Claire and Zara, Simon, Lowery, and half of the Jurassic Payroll it seemed. Zach breathed out and smiled. Maybe his dad hadn't come, but his _family_ did.


End file.
